Canelé para un lobo
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Aquel lobo solitario necesitaba un poco de canelé en su frio y desconfiado corazón. (BridgettexFelix)


Summary: Aquel lobo solitario necesitaba un poco de canelé en su frio y desconfiado corazón. (BridgettexFelix)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

 **Basando en las canciones Wolf y Canelé de Honeyworks**

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Canelé para un lobo_**

 _"¿Por qué siempre quiero protegerla? Mi corazón con fuerza latía. "- Wolf by Honeyworks_

 _"Mis ganas de abrazarlo es mi único secreto ¿Será un secreto solo entre nosotros?" – Canelé by Honeyworks_

 **1.-**

Como detestaba a la gente presumida y ególatra, ese tipo de personas que mostraban sonrisas falsas y contaban estúpidas historias para agradarle a los demás. Estaba aburrido de conocer gente así, que lo engañaba con estúpidas sonrisas, esas personas que querían ser sus amigos, lastimosamente ni siquiera los amigos falsos no duraban mucho ya que solia ser muy directo con los demás.

Odiaba todo eso.

― Hey, Félix. Yo digo que deberíamos de salir ¿No? ― le dijo una chica del salón de continuo al suyo, no conocía su nombre. Sonreía de lado con una mano en su mentón para parecer algo más interesante, pero eso no resultaba con Félix ― Soy la chica del clima y tú eres un agreste…

― No gracias ― dijo con su voz fría aferrándose mucho más fuerte a su bolso ― No eres interesante.

Otra vez había sido demasiado directo, caminó hacia la entrada de su salón de clases dejando a la muchacha de hace poco con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Todos los días eran así, las chicas se les acercaban como si él fuera la mayor sensación, creaban historias salidas de cuentos de hadas para presumir a sus amigas el cómo habían conocido a Felix Agreste, cada una más falsa que la anterior.

Un grupo de muchachas estaban en el último puesto rodeando a una chica de coletas, Bridgette Dugain-Cheng que tenía entre sus manos una bolsita de galletas y les ofrecía a Lila Rossi, Sabrina Raincomprix y por supuesto a Chloé Bourgeis.

― ¡Es mi receta especial! ― exclamó la chica de coletas, pero las tres jóvenes rechazaron la invitación de las galletas que había preparado.

Rodó los ojos al ver esa escena pensando en que la muchacha no entendía ni por las buenas que Lila, Sabrina y Chloé no querían ser amables con ella. El sequito se alejó de Bridgette hablando cosas sin sentido entre susurros pero el había escuchado a la perfección como hablaban mal de la peli azul.

― Date cuenta, Tonta ― Murmuró sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía. Ni siquiera su Kwami que dormía dentro de su bolso

― ¡FELIX! ― Exclamó Bridgette desde el último puesto moviendo su mano de manera eufórica, el rubio suspiró contando hasta cinco para no volver a rodar los ojos al ver a la chica de cabello azul.

El chico colocó su bolso en su mesa y se sentó en espera de la maestra, notó la vista de Chloé sobre el pero solo bufó cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡FELIX! ― el joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la aguda voz de la Dupain-cheng tras él ― ¡Hice para todos!

― Desagradable ― Dijo secamente

― Estas también las hice ¡Increíble! ¿No? ― Dijo mostrándole una bolsa con Donas de colores, el rubio bufó con fuerza esperando que ella entendiera la indirecta ― Verás, me encanta cocinar. La repostería es mi punto fuerte. Esto los hice ahora ¿Quieres?

― No me interesa.

Chloé rio por lo bajo acomodándose las gafas de sol sobre su cabeza para poder seguir con su actitud de abeja reina. El timbre sonó dando inicio a la clase de matemáticas, el muchacho tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuándo no era bienvenida en un lugar y en el grupo de Bourgeois, Bridgette no era bienvenida.

No se podía confiar en nadie, confiar era para estúpidos y él no era estúpido.

Desgraciadamente Bridgette vivía en la panadería favorita de Felix por lo que caminaban juntos hacia el hogar de la peli azul, no porque él lo quisiera sino porque ella simplemente se unía a su corta caminata. Todos los días llamaban la atención de los alumnos por el hecho de que Bridgette caminara con él fuera de la escuela.

No confiaba en ella, intentaba bloquear los sentimientos de confianza.

Durante toda la semana la muchacha estuvo llevando diversos tipos de postres y dulces para tratar de hacer sonreír al rubio, hacerlo confiar en los demás, poder descongelar el corazón de ese lobo solitario.

Intentó con todo: Macarrón, Chocolate, Canelé, tartaleta, malvaviscos y pastel de chocolate. Pero ninguno parecía llamar la atención del chico ya que siempre respondía con palabras directas, insultantes y más frías que un Iceberg

― Lo siento por esa chica estúpida, no comerías ese tipo de cosas ¿verdad?. ― Le preguntó Chloé durante el receso al ver como la chica de coletas se alejaba sonriendo a pesar de que habían rechazado los chocolates que ella había recibido― Ese tipo de chicas no son agradables ¿Cierto? No sirve que seas amable con la panadera.

La mano de Chloé se encontraba bajo su propio mentón y sonreía de manera cínica pero el chico estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo notó, siguió leyendo su libro y murmuró un ligero:

― Supongo

Durante la clase de ciencias el rubio notó que Chloé, Lila y Sabrina llevaban unas pulseras de genero realizadas a mano similares a la que solía usar Bridgette. En ese momento quiso golpearse la frente pensando en lo idiota que era la joven por seguir intentando ser amiga de las chicas antipáticas del salón, la sonrisa que Bridgette le mostraba a Lila era muchísimo más diferente a la que le mostraba a él.

No podía confiar en ella. ¿Cómo confías en una persona que parece estar sonriendo las 24 horas del día?, no se podía de ninguna manera.

― ¡Hey! ¡Come un poco! ―Exclamó Bridgette corriendo hacia el a la hora de salida, pero él se giró harto de la situación de la Dupain- Cheng.

― ¡Dije que no quería!

Esa fue la primera vez que le respondió de manera más agresiva, pero ella en vez de gritarle de vuelta infló sus mejillas viendo como el muchacho se iba a su hogar.

― ¡Lograré que comas más de una, Agreste!

¿Tan difícil era para él confiar en alguien?, la joven sabia de primera persona lo difícil que era hacer amigos, ella era bastante torpe, distraída, pero intentaba ser positiva y trataba por todos los medios llevarse bien con sus compañeras de salón. ¿Por qué Félix era tan frio?

Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho para sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en él ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fríamente lindo? Tenía el elemento misterioso que la hacía sentir curiosidad por conocerlo mucho mejor, quería que Félix Agreste confiara en ella.

¿Por qué ella insistía tanto en intentar de meterse dentro de su piel? Apostaría todo el queso de Plagg a que la chica era igual de falsa que las demás, es decir ella era demasiado extraña, impulsiva, tonta, torpe, su confianza se almacenaba en quien no debía. ¿Cómo podrías confiar en una muchacha así?

 _Odio esto_

Ver todos los días esa expresión de serenidad cuando lo acompañaba a casa era incomoda, desgastante y preocupante ya que sonreía a pesar de que él rechazaba todos los días los alimentos que realizaba.

―Usar esto es tan vergonzoso ― les comentó Chloe a sus amigas refiriéndose a las pulseras que Bidgette les había regalado. Se la quitó lanzándola al basurero antes de entrar a clases.

― También lo pienso ― secundó la noción Sabrina lanzando al basurero la pulsera.

Félix que observó la escena bufó sintiendo un poco de compasión por Bridgette, la chica caminó más rápido colocándose tras él para sorprenderlo

― En verdad eres estúpida ― le murmuró sentándose en su lugar.

La chica sin comprender nada se sentó en el último lugar y allí fue cuando comprendió todo, en el basurero yacían las pulseras que les había regalado a sus supuestas "nuevas amigas", se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

No confiaban en ella, otra vez ella fallaba en tener amigos luciendo terriblemente estúpida.

Una nota llegó al asiento de Félix, pero él lo arrugo y lo metió en su bolso frunciendo el ceño cuando las mismas acciones se repitieron siete veces hasta antes de ir a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo.

― Lo siento, Te enojaste ¿No? ― Le dijo la Queen Bee de la escuela a Félix colocando su codo sobre el hombro del Agreste ― Ya me aburrí de esa chica.

¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de querer protegerla? ¿Por qué su corazón latía de aquella manera tan desconocida para él?

¿Cuántas veces él había sido engañado con amistades falsas? Con hombros caídos se quedaba solo.

―A decir verdad, sobre ti ― la rubia lo miró con intensidad esperando que el muchacho dijera algo interesante, importante algo que hiciera despertar algo como mariposas en su estómago ― Me gusta más ella que tú

Félix se giró dejando a Chloe en un estado de shock bastante épico, él bufó sabiendo que se arrepentiría en algún momento por acercarse de aquella manera tan directa a Bridgette porque en ese momento estaba corriendo hacia ella que tenía una bolsa de galletas a un lado de su asiento mientras miraba el piso como si fuera extremadamente interesante.

La vio pasarse la mano por el cabello y levantar la cabeza al ver los zapatos del chico.

― Eres muy tonta.

― Por favor, prueba esto ― murmuró ella acercándole la bolsa de brownies que tenía, el chico algo temeroso mordió el brownie.

― No sabe tan desagradable…

Ella soltó un grito de felicidad y se le lanzó a los brazos, el chico intentaba zafarse pero no podía ya que ella era muy fuerte.

― Gracias por confiar…― le susurró y el soltó un bufido sintiendo calidez en su pecho.

Ella era una bomba de amabilidad mientras que él era tan directo que podría herir el corazón de cualquier persona.

Amigos era una palabra bastante difícil de pronunciar para Félix, pero hacia lo posible para tratar bien a la chica, de una manera directa y grosera ya que no se cambiaba de la noche a la mañana. Se sacudió el cabello para quitarse la harina del cabello mientras bufaba al ver como Bridgette batía el merengue cantando una canción extraña.

― ¿Esta bien así? ― Le preguntó a ella y la peli azul asintió riendo al ver como él intentaba también batir un poco de merengue sin nada de éxito.

― ¡OYE! ¡FELIX! ― Gritó colocándole un poco de merengue en la mejilla haciendo que este frunciera el ceño ― ¿Podrías intentar decir "Me gusta" 10 veces?

Oh, no. Él no iba a caer en un juego tan estúpido como decir una palabra 10 veces, miró a Bridgette que estaba extremadamente cerca y escupió las palabras rápidamente

― Me gusta, Me gusta, Me gusta, Me gusta, Me gusta, Me gusta, Me gusta, Me gusta, Me gusta, Me gusta.

― ¡Eso es vergonzoso! ¡Sabía que podías! ¡Tienes las mejillas sonrojadas! ― Lo golpeó en la espalda con fuerza dejándolo perplejo.

― Lo sabía, no puedo confiar en nadie.

Era mejor ser directo y bloquear los sentimientos del corazón lógicamente seria doloroso si ambos estaban juntos.

― Acaso de gusta que sea así.

Ella le dio un poco de canelé y solo sonrió.

"Me gustas"

* * *

 **¡Aquí estoy bichitos! No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda. Okay no, es mentira. Estaba en pleno estrés de mi proyecto para pasar de año. (Universidad te amo y te odio) por lo que estoy ocupadísima: c, pero me gusta tanto escribir que dejo cositas de lado para tener tiempo.**

 **¡Gracias a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias y pasarse por mi página de facebook! Significa mucho para mí.**

 **Los ama como loca, Gwen.**

 **PD: ¿A alguien le gusta HoneyWorks? Es que la verdad estoy super obsesionada con Wolf y Canelé**


End file.
